From Intruder to Friend
by Giganicky
Summary: There was an intruder in the shower of Germany's bunker... But that intruder is actually friendly: she's Lucy Heartfilia! Rated M for Lemon. Lucy/Rome and Italy Brothers, Erza/Germany & Prussia.
1. Intruder Alert?

Dedicated to the fanbases of Hetalia and of Fairy Tail.

**From Intruder To Friend**

**Fairy Tail-Hetalia crossover**

**Rated M for Lemon, curse words and mild sexual references.**

**Chapter 1. Intruder Alert?**

It was just another day in Germany's bunker.

Three men, the energetic crybaby Italy, the stoic and strict Germany and the peaceful Japan, were having lunch: Italy has pasta, Germany has a bratwurst with krauts and potatoes, and Japan had sushi with red beans.

"Mmm, what a nice lunch, vee!", said Italy, with an happy-go-lucky Italian accent.

"You forgot that we're always on possible attack by an enemy!", said Germany.

"I know, but, why do you always eat potatoes? It is kinda boring.", Japan asks Germany.

He replies: "Try to eat only potatoes for a day and tell me how did it go!".

But then, the sound of a downpour was heard from the bathroom.

"Wait, what? Is that the shower?", said Germany.

Japan thought: "It ought to be someone. An intruder?". And so he ran to the bathroom.

"Italy, come with me.", Germany vowed Italy to follow him. "Who is it goin' to be, vee?", Italy asks himself. "Let's hope for a cute girl! I love girls in the shower!".

**In the bathroom...**

In the shower, there was a glimpse of a curvaceous girl taking a shower. She was humming "Temptation" by New Order, a song which apparently she really likes.

"Hey, she looks fine!", says Italy.

"Don't be so foolhardy.", Japan stops Italy by opening the shower's door.

"At my 3.", Germany ordered. And then, he counted in German: "Eins... Zwei... DREI!".

Germany opened the door and the girl shouted from the scare she got.

She covered her private parts and said to the group: "Who are you, guys? I thought this place was abandoned!".

"Oh, my name is Italy! I'm so glad to meet a girl like you!", said Italy. He shook hands with the girl, who blushed and chuckled.

"My name is Germany. Pleased to make your acquaintance.", said Germany.

"Konnichiwa, my name is Japan.", said Japan.

"Oh, my name is Lucy Heartfilia. Very pleased to meet you.", the girl presented herself. "Umm, where is Italy?", she noticed Italy disappeared.

"Hmm, I think he's calling his grandpa, Roman Empire. He's really well built and powerful, I think you might like him.", said Germany.

"In the meanwhile, I'll just dry myself.". Lucy put on herself a bathrobe and dried her hair.

**Two minutes later...**

Lucy has completely dried herself and put her clothes back on. She went to the kitchen and Italy offered her lunch.

"You're such a nice guy, Italy!", Lucy thanked Italy and kissed him on the forehead. He blushed and said in Italian: "Ahhh... Grazie!".

But then, the door opened and a tall, well-built and charming man entered. "Oh, that must be Grandpa Rome, vee!".

"Oh, look who's here, my dear grandchild!", said Rome, while hugging Italy. "So, where's that cute chick you told me about?".

"Here it is, Lucy Heartfilia! Doesn't she look nice?", Italy presented Lucy to Rome.

"Who are you, big boy?", Lucy asks Rome who is him.

He presents himself later off, with a big smile on his face: "If you don't know me, you don't know about anything of world history! I am Roman Empire, the dominator of the Mediterranean!".

"Roman... Empire? You mean that great nation which conquered half of the world in ancient times?", Lucy asks Rome. "Why yes, Lucy!".

"If she touches you in those places... Don't mind him, his life is like this: alcohol, sex and fighting.", says Germany.

Those words were quire prophetical, as Rome gripped Lucy's large breasts.

"I think I might dream of you someday.", Rome chuckled, so did Lucy.

"By the way, hands off my tits.", said Lucy. "Sorry.", Rome un-gripped Lucy's breasts. "But, I liked squeezing them, so I feel a bit vexed. But if you wanted to stop it, then OK.".

But then, the quintet heard the door knock. Who was it?

"Who goes to open the door?", said Grandpa Rome.

"I'll go. I think I know who is it.". And so, Lucy opened the door.

"Oh, he's my friend!", said Lucy. "Here, take a seat!".

The guy sat down. He has spiky pink hair, he's slightly tanned and is of average height.

"Guys, meet Natsu Dragneel!", Lucy presented the guy to Italy, Germany, Japan and Rome.

"Hello, pleased to meet you.", Natsu said to the quartet with a friendly tone.

And the four presented themselves one after the another.

"Well, so is this your friend, Lucy?", Japan asks Lucy about Natsu.

"Yes, he is. He let me enter the Fairy Tail Guild, which I highly aspired to enter. We are often took into missions which we usually succeed. The times we fail is when we really think about what is best to do.", Lucy explained to the quartet.

"She is a really nice girl, and I think she deserves to be an S-Class Mage, which is basically like, you know, Germany... The general of an army, yeah.", said Natsu.

"Do you want a little delicacy by Roman Empire? I think you might be a little hungry.", Rome asks Natsu. The young mage replies: "You know, I felt my stomach was rumbling during my journey here.".

"Watch this!", said Rome, while preparing himself for cooking.

He took a big Mediterranean fish and sliced it continuously, and after that, poured it into a pot, turning it into a kind of sauce.

"There's the outcome! Bon appetit!", Rome served the dish. Natsu tasted it and his review is: "Very intriguing taste. I like it.".

"Thanks. It's a specialty from where I've grown up.", said Rome. "Germany even told me Japan has a similar dish.".

Japan thought: "Yes, we do have a similar dish to this Roman one. Was it actually based off of this dish? I don't know.".

Natsu finished eating the dish and asked: "Where's the bathroom?".

Italy replied: "Down there. We first met Lucy in the bathroom, vee!".

And so Natsu followed Italy's directions and went to the bathroom to wash his hands.

But, while he was washing his hands, he felt sleepy, and so after drying his hands, he went to the bedroom and fell asleep.

Lucy, quite worried about Natsu, went to the bedroom and saw him sleeping; she also felt quite sleepy, as she yawned and moaned: "What weariness! I'l just go to sleep with Natsu...". And in fact, she started sleeping with his best friend.

Italy, Germany, Japan and Rome, after that, all went to the room and saw the two sleeping.

Italy: "Awwww! They're so cute!".

Rome: "They remind me of you and your brother sleeping.".

Germany: "But, it's now time for the training, underdogs!".

Italy: "So, I can't sleep with Rome and Lucy? Aww, no!".

Germany: "Sorry, but you have to train everyday. It's part of the rules.".

Japan: "Let's just go training, OK?".

After this small discussion, Italy, Germany and Japan all went outside the bunker to do training, leaving Rome, Lucy and Natsu sleeping and dreaming.

**END OF CHAPTER**


	2. A Dream

**Chapter 2. A Dream...**

After three hours, Rome, Lucy and Natsu finally got up. Lucy and Natsu were feeling very relaxed, but Rome didn't look like a man who has rested well.

In fact, he looked quite strange, probably because he had a dream, a vision.

"What's that face, Rome?", Natsu asks Rome.

Lucy: "Yeah, you don't look really well.".

Rome later explains: "I had a dream featuring you, Lucy.".

Lucy poked Rome on his left cheek and said: "What's that, you had a dream where you had sex with me? Don't deny it, you know I'm really good-looking.".

Rome explained the dream: "Sort of. Basically...".

And the dominator of the Mediterranean re-enacted the dream. From what it was explained, Rome was speeding down an highway with his car, but was later stopped by a police officer, who is, much by Rome's surprise, Lucy herself. She gave him a fine of 20 dollars, but Rome didn't have enough money: he had only 19 dollars! Highly fortunately, Lucy knew another way to pay the fine, so she made Rome exit from his car and... Yes, you know where this is going.

"Whoa! Are you really such a pervert?", Natsu, surprised, asks Rome.

The dominator of the Mediterranean replies: "Yes: my life was like this: sex, alcohol and fighting.".

"Well, OK.".

But later off, they heard the door knock. They were Italy, Germany and Japan back from the training.

Rome hugged Italy and asked him: "So, my dear grandchild, how did the training go?".

"It went really well, I can say!", Italy said very happily,

"I have to tell you something I dreamt of. Sit down here, guys.", Rome vowed Italy, Germany and Japan to hear his dream.

"So, what do you want to tell us about?", Japan asks Rome.

"When you three were training, I was sleeping with Lucy and Natsu, and I've had a strange dream. Basically: I was cruisin' down an empty road with my car. But then, a police car chased me and I've had to pull over. When I pulled over, the cop came to me and guess who was it? It was Lucy Heartfilia, and MAN!, she was lovely! My fine was of 20 dollars for speeding, but I've had only 19 dollars, and I was like, DAMN! Hopefully she knew another way to pay the ticket; she made me exit from the car and I've had the right to (censored) her. She was so great it was even better than all the girls I've nailed before. And trust me, I've had snoop-snoop with over a hundred girls.".

Italy and Germany remained neutral, while Japan was surprised.

"Heh, you know, Lucy is one of those girls...", said Germany, with perverted thoughts in his mind.

"Please stop, Germany! You make me nervous when you become a scary sadistic guy!", Italy, scared, tried to tone Germany down.

"Yes, I know you, Lucy looks really nice and prosperous!", says Japan.

"And, I have to say, because of this...", says Rome.

"What?", asks Germany.

"I just want to go out and have some fun! WEEEE!". Rome exits from the house very happily and jumps inside his car, a Ferrari 512 Testarossa, and speeds away.

"...I think his dream is going to happen in real life.", says Germany.

"But Lucy isn't a cop!", rectified Japan.

"Hmm, I don't see Lucy around here.", says Germany.

"She possibly went to the police station near here, while you were talking about your dream.", Natsu pointed out. "We saw a police ad in a city.".

Natsu's words were true: Lucy answered to the demand to replace a cop who is working out of town for a determinate time. She saw an ad for it before coming to Germany's bunker.

Lucy's great looks, combined with magic powers, surely will make her a respected police officer.

**END OF CHAPTER**


End file.
